


Erwischt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff and Humor, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Nein?“, flüsterte Boerne.„Nein“, flüsterte er zurück.Das 23. Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2019.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	Erwischt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Liebe Tjej, das hier ist mein diesjähriges kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. ♥ Es ist wirklich nichts Besonderes, nichts, was ich nicht ähnlich schon sehr oft in den vergangenen Jahren geschrieben habe, und leider ist das Ganze nicht annähernd so schön geworden, wie ich wollte, aber ich hoffe, dass du dennoch etwas Freude daran hast. ♥

„Och nö, nicht schon wieder“, grummelte Müller neben ihm leise vor sich hin.

„Was denn schon wieder?“, fragte Thiel und schob sich die nächste Gabel Kartoffelsalat in den Mund.

„Was wohl? Hör doch! Das läuft jetzt schon zum mindestens dritten Mal. Schrecklich.“

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart ..._

Ach soo, das hatte der gemeint. Thiel nahm gar nicht so richtig wahr, welche Lieder wie oft gespielt wurden, und es war ihm auch völlig egal, _Last Christmas_ hätte auch in Dauerschleife laufen können. Seine Gedanken kreisten um etwas ganz anderes.  
Heute Morgen hatte er seinen Briefkasten leer vorgefunden, wie bereits an all den anderen Tagen zuvor - okay, nicht ganz, irgendein doofer Werbezettel, den er ungelesen direkt entsorgt hatte, hatte drin gelegen. Nicht, dass ihn das großartig überrascht hatte, nee, aber traurig hatte es ihn trotzdem wieder gemacht.  
Klar könnte theoretisch auch in den nächsten Tagen noch was kommen, sicher, vielleicht auch erst nach Weihnachten. Natürlich würde er morgen wieder mit einem Fünkchen Hoffnung nachgucken gehen, direkt nach dem wachwerden und in Schlafkleidung, aber bestimmt würde er erneut in einen leeren Briefkasten gucken. Und an den nach Weihnachten folgenden Tagen ebenfalls. Wahrscheinlich würde er keine Post aus Neuseeland bekommen. Morgen nicht, nach Weihnachten auch nicht. 

Eigentlich hatte er ja gar nicht herkommen wollen. „Fühl mich nicht so gut, bin erkältet.“  
„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Thiel“, hatte die Klemm zwischen zwei Zügen an ihrer Zigarette auf ihn eingeredet. „Sie wollen bei dieser kleinen schnuckeligen Weihnachtsfeier doch nicht fehlen! Sie müssen ja nicht so lange bleiben.“  
Na ja, und jetzt war er eben hier. War wirklich nur eine ganz kleine Feier mit wirklich nur ein paar engeren Kollegen und Herbert, etwas Essen, Glühwein, Musik und so.  
Wurde ihm irgendwie trotzdem gerade alles zu fröhlich, zu laut, zu voll, zu ... ach, zu eben. Und zu allem Übel war die Erkältung im Laufe des Abends wesentlich stärker und nerviger geworden. Anfangs hatte bloß sein Hals ein bisschen gekratzt und er hatte eben ab und zu mal geniest, und nun musste er sich ständig die Nase putzen.  
Nee, er hatte keinen Bock mehr. Noch schnell fertig essen, und dann nichts wie ab nach Hause. Ab ins Bett, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und versuchen, möglichst wenig über alles nachzudenken. Der leere Briefkasten, diese komische innerliche Leere, die er in den vergangenen Wochen immer öfter und stärker spürte und immer schlechter verdrängen konnte, er hatte keine Lust mehr, daran zu denken. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr. 

„Ich geh' dann mal langsam“, nuschelte er leise in die Runde, halb in der Hoffnung, dass ihn niemand hörte.

„Jetzt schon?“ Frau Klemm klang entsetzt.

„Jo, ich ... ich fühle mich echt nicht gut, diese beschissene Erkältung macht mich ganz schlapp und müde, ich leg mich lieber hin.“

„Na gut, Thielchen, dann nehmen Sie sich aber wenigstens noch was Essbares für daheim mit, wenn Sie schon so früh abhauen.“

„Ja, mach' ich.“

„Bislang habe ich vom Glühwein meine Finger gelassen.“ Boerne, mit dem er heute bisher nicht viele Worte hatte wechseln müssen, weil dieser glücklicherweise in ein ziemlich langes Gespräch mit Frau Haller vertieft gewesen war, strahlte ihn an. 

„Und ...?“ Was sollte er mit dieser Info nun anfangen?

„Ich kann Sie nach Hause fahren, wenn Sie möchten, Herr Thiel.“ 

„Nö, brauchen Sie nicht, Boerne! Ist ja nicht so weit und Sie wollen doch bestimmt noch ein wenig weiter feiern.“

„Ich kann ja danach wieder hierher zurückkehren, aber Sie sind blass und sehen angeschlagen aus, da fahre ich Sie doch gerne.“

„Haben Sie denn gar keine Angst um Ihr Auto?“

„Angst?“ Boerne kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen. „Wieso sollte ich die denn haben?“

„Na ja, ich bin ja erkältet und wenn ich niese, verteile ich bestimmt ordentlich Viren auf Ihren todschicken Sitzen und so.“

„Nun ja, ich möchte das Auto nächste Woche ohnehin mal wieder gründlich reinigen lassen.“

„Aha, okay. Sie brauchen mich jetzt aber trotzdem nicht zu fahren.“

„Ich hole nur eben meinen Mantel.“

„Boerne! Sie sind ...“

„Sie können sich nachher bedanken.“ Und weg war er.

Na toll. Ihn beschlich ja so ein bisschen das böse Gefühl, dass der Herr Professor ebenfalls keine große Lust mehr aufs Feiern hatte und ihm vor allem deshalb das Fahrangebot gemacht hatte. Na ja, er fühlte sich ja wirklich angeschlagen, es war arschkalt draußen, und Boernes Auto hatte eine Sitzheizung ...  
„Na gut, Boerne, ich nehme Ihr Angebot an, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sie während der Fahrt ausnahmsweise mal nur das Nötigste reden, mein Schädel brummt nämlich eh schon durch den Schnupfen und so .“

„Einverstanden.“

„Gut. Gehen wir.“

Klappte tatsächlich überraschend gut mit dem wenig reden, also eigentlich ja sogar _erschreckend_ gut. Statt zu sprechen, schaltete Boerne Musik ein. Erst lief irgendein klassisches Stück, dessen langen komplizierten Titel Boerne ihm irgendwann einmal genannt hatte, den er sich aber natürlich nicht gemerkt hatte.  
Und dann erklang _Hallelujah_ von Leonard Cohen. Ach Mann, das versetzte ihn in eine ganz komische und melancholische Stimmung, und ihm ging's doch eh schon nicht so gut. Am liebsten hätte er Boerne darum gebeten, die Musik abzuschalten, aber er war ja dankbar dafür, dass Boerne sich an die Bedingung mit dem Reden hielt, und wollte jetzt nicht unverschämt sein. Er zwinkerte schnell zweimal und schaute ein wenig aus dem Fenster, guckte sich die ein oder andere Weihnachtsdekoration an.

„Danke fürs Fahren, Boerne.“ 

„Gern geschehen. Ach, und Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Haben Sie denn genügend Taschentücher daheim?“

„Ja, hab ich.“

„Na, dann ist ja gut. Ich wünsche Ihnen gute Besserung.“

„Danke.“ Er kramte seinen Schlüssel raus. „Fahren Sie jetzt eigentlich echt nochmal zur Feier zurück?“

Kaum war die Wohnungstür zu, fanden sich Boernes Lippen auf seinen wieder, und nebenbei half Boerne ihm, aus seiner Jacke zu schlüpfen. 

Also, eigentlich hatte er ja _wirklich_ ohne jegliche Hintergedanken gefragt, ob Boerne zurück zur Feier wollte ... Aber gegen ein paar Küsse hatte er jetzt nichts einzuwenden.

„Kein Wunder, dass Sie sich erkältet haben, Herr Thiel! Sie sollten, auch wenn Ihnen das noch so zuwider ist, einmal über die Anschaffung einer gescheiten Jacke nachdenken, dieses dünne und abgewetzte Ding hier taugt doch nichts.“

„Als wären Sie nie erkältet, Herr Professor, da ändern auch Ihre schicken und teuren Mäntel nichts dran!“

„Nun ja, mein lieber Thiel, mich sucht äußerst selten eine Erkältung heim.“

Er grinste frech. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt weiterhin küssen, erwischt es Sie aber bestimmt auch!“

„Och, dieses Risiko geh' ich gerne ein“, raunte Boerne gegen seinen Mund und küsste ihn noch ein bisschen leidenschaftlicher. 

„Boerne?“, murmelte er, nachdem sie eine Weile miteinander geknutscht hatten. 

„Hm?“

„Ich ... lege mich lieber langsam mal hin.“

„Soll ich Ihnen denn eventuell noch für einen kurzen Moment ... Gesellschaft im Bett leisten, Herr Thiel?“

Er war etwas hin- und hergerissen, großartig Lust auf Sex hatte er im Moment nicht, aber konnte sich ja vielleicht gleich noch ändern, also nickte er.

Boerne zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und ließ alle Klamotten achtlos direkt vor dem Bett liegen, selbst die bestimmt sündhaft teure dunkelrote Krawatte aus diesem komischen speziellen Stoff.

Beim ersten Mal hatte das Thiel ja noch ein wenig verblüfft, hätte er doch vermutet, dass Boerne extrem vorsichtig mit seiner Kleidung umging und da bloß kein einziges Staubkorn und so dran kommen durfte, inzwischen wusste er längst, wie Boerne diesbezüglich, zumindest in gewissen Situationen, tatsächlich tickte.  
Er selbst ließ sich noch komplett angezogen auf sein Bett plumpsen, wühlte ein altes Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche hervor, schnäuzte sich und warf das Taschentuch dann auf den Nachttisch.

Boerne, der sich neben ihn legte, warf ihm zwar kurz einen missbilligenden Blick zu, sagte aber komischerweise nichts, sondern beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss über ihn.

Ziemlich bald gesellte sich sein Pullover zu Boernes Klamotten dazu, und dann wanderte Boernes Hand zu seinem Gürtel.

 _Nein._ Sanft, aber bestimmt schob er sie fort. „Boerne, ich ... bin heute nicht in der passenden Stimmung. Tut mir leid.“

„Oh.“ Boerne klang ... verblüfft? Oder enttäuscht?

„Mann, sorry, ist halt so.“

„Liegt es an Ihrer Erkältung?“

„Nee ... Ja. Ja, liegt an der Erkältung.“

„Warum haben Sie mir das denn nicht gleich gesagt?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf. „Mensch, Thiel!“

„Sie gehen jetzt heim, oder?“ Klar würde der jetzt gehen.

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Okay.“ Sehr gut. Prima. Hervorragend! Dann konnte er ja gleich das tun, was er eigentlich eh vorgehabt hatte: Sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und möglichst wenig über alles nachdenken. Ach Mann, Scheiße!

„Ich geh' heim und koche Ihnen einen Tee, da ich schwer bezweifle, dass sich in Ihrer Küche welcher befindet, und wenn doch, dann keiner, der sonderlich viel taugt.“

Oh. „Das ist ... nett von Ihnen.“

„Ich weiß.“

Ehe Boerne aufstehen konnte, griff er vorsichtig nach dessen Arm. „Warten Sie mal ganz kurz.“

„Ja?“

„Das mit dem Tee ist echt nett, aber ...“

„Aber?“

„Ich habe jetzt ehrlich gesagt überhaupt keine Lust auf Tee.“

„Sondern? Ich müsste auch noch genug Zutaten für eine Suppe drüben haben, ich könnte schnell ...“

„Nee, vielen Dank, ich weiß das alles zu schätzen, Boerne, aber ... na ja, auf Suppe habe ich auch keine Lust.“

„Worauf denn dann?“

„Boerne, na ja, ich ...“

„Ach so, natürlich, ich verstehe!“

„Was verstehen Sie?“ 

„Ich soll nach Hause gehen und dort auch bleiben, da Sie ihre Ruhe haben möchten, richtig?“

„Ja ... Nein ...“

„Was denn nun?“

„Eigentlich möchte ich nicht, dass Sie gehen.“

„Aber ...? Ich höre da doch schon wieder ein Aber heraus.“

„Ich hab' halt keine Lust auf Sex.“

„Ich verstehe, Thiel.“ 

„Vielleicht ... na ja, vielleicht wollen Sie ja trotzdem noch ganz kurz ...“

Boerne zog ihn in seine Arme und legte die Hand auf seine Stirn. „Fieber haben Sie offensichtlich nicht.“

„Nein.“ Er atmete erleichtert aus, schloss die Augen, ließ sich von Boerne halten, und dann sprudelte plötzlich einfach alles aus ihm raus. 

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Ich bin guter Dinge, dass Sie im Laufe der nächsten Tage in einen nicht leeren Briefkasten schauen werden.“

„Denken Sie das wirklich? Oder sagen Sie das jetzt nur so, um mich zu beruhigen?“

„Ich sage das nicht nur so.“ Boernes Hand schob sich auf seine und streichelte ein bisschen.

Thiel guckte auf ihre Hände, auf Boernes Finger, und sein Herz pochte immer schneller. Wurde Zeit, noch ein anderes Thema anzusprechen, auch wenn er verdammt großen Schiss davor hatte, und in den vergangenen Monaten jedes Mal kurz vorm Ansprechen doch wieder einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte. Aber heute würde er es endlich durchziehen. „Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Ich ... Na ja, ich will ... “ Verdammt, er traute sich schon wieder nicht! 

„Was möchtest du mir sagen?“, hakte Boerne nach einer Weile mit warmer Stimme nach.

 _Los, nun mach' schon!_ „Eigentlich möchte ich nie, dass du gehst. Also ... danach, meine ich.“

„Nein?“, flüsterte Boerne.

„Nein“, flüsterte er zurück.

Natürlich dachte Thiel immer noch an den leeren Briefkasten und natürlich hatte er immer noch Angst davor, dass dieser auch in den kommenden Tagen, bis auf Rechnungen, weitere doofe Werbung und so halt, leer bleiben würde. Und natürlich nervte ihn die Erkältung nach wie vor. Aber es ging ihm viel besser als noch vorhin, alles fühlte sich ein bisschen leichter an. Boerne war bei ihm. Und er würde bleiben.

„Hast du eigentlich wirklich so gar keinen Schiss davor, dass du dich bei mir ansteckst?“

„Nun ja, ich habe gute Abwehrkräfte.“ Boerne grinste spitzbübisch. „Meistens jedenfalls.“

„Dann ist ja gut, Herr Professor.“

„Und wenn es mich erwischt oder vielleicht ... sogar bereits erwischt hat, dann ist das eben so.“ Das spitzbübische Grinsen war verschwunden.

„Hm, ja, dann ist das eben so.“ Thiel legte seine Hand an Boernes Wange, streichelte ein wenig, und als Boerne die Augen schloss, beugte er seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück vor, um Boernes süße Schnute zu ... Huch?

„Irgendjemand betritt gerade deine Wohnung.“

„Ja, das hör' ich auch!“ Er löste sich aus Boernes Umarmung. „Wer ist da??“ Viele Leute kamen ja nicht in Frage, von einem Einbrecher ging er optimistisch nicht aus, es hatten nur wenige einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, und Boerne lag ja neben ihm.

„Du bist ja noch wach, Frankie.“

„Vaddern!“ _Oh nein, er hatte es befürchtet!_ „Was machst du denn hier? Warte, ich komm raus.“ Bloß schnell anziehen und ...

Zu spät. Sein Vater stand bereits im Schlafzimmer. Wenigstens hatten sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zugedeckt, trotzdem war das Ganze nicht unbedingt ... uneindeutig, zumal sie sich beide eine Decke teilten.  
Herberts Blicke huschten erst mehrmals zwischen Thiel und Boerne hin und her, und blieben dann einen Moment an ihren Klamotten auf dem Boden hängen. „Aha, deswegen sind Sie also nicht mehr zurück gekommen, Herr Professor.“

„Vaddern, es ... es ist ...“

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht? Ach, komm, Junge!“

„Nee, das wollte ich gar nicht sagen!“

„Sondern?“

„Na ja ... Boerne und ich, wir ...“

„Wir haben gerade etwas äußerst Wichtiges geklärt“, hängte sich Boerne rein.

„Ui, verstehe, _so_ nennt man das also heutzutage.“

„Mann, Vaddern.“ Sein Kopf glühte, vermutlich wurde er gerade feuerrot, aber nicht aus Scham, sondern weil Boernes Worte ihn ganz schön glücklich machten. Und weil Boerne ganz schön glücklich geklungen hatte. Oh ja, sie hatten wirklich etwas _äußerst_ Wichtiges geklärt. „Wir, also Boerne und ich, wir sind jetzt ...“

„Es ist mehr als Sex? Ist es das, was ihr mir gerade mitzuteilen versucht?“

„Ja“, ertönte es gleichzeitig aus Boernes und seinem Mund.

„Na dann ... Glückwunsch, ihr beiden.“

„Ähm, ja, danke.“ Er hatte sich ja noch keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht, wann und wie er seinem Vater von Boerne und sich erzählen würde, aber _so_ hätte er sich das Ganze zumindest definitiv nicht vorgestellt. Na ja, jetzt hatten sie es wenigstens schon hinter sich.

„Solltet ihr irgendwelche Tipps benötigen, was gewisse Dinge ...“

„Vaddern!“

„Ja, schon gut.“

„Weshalb bist du denn nun eigentlich hier?“

„Wil- ... also, Frau Klemm meinte, dass du dir eigentlich was zu Essen mitnehmen wolltest.“

„Ach so, stimmt ja, das habe ich voll vergessen.“

„Ich habe dir was in die Küche gestellt.“

„Danke, Vaddern.“ Einen gewissen Unterton und ein breites Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Und du kannst ruhig Wilhelmine sagen!“ Er wusste ja, dass sich die beiden hin und wieder mal ... etwas näher kamen. 

Herbert räusperte sich und guckte plötzlich so komisch.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“

„Nee, aber ... na ja, wo wir gerade dabei sind ... Ich will dich was fragen.“

„Schieß los.“

„Würde es dich stören, wenn du übermorgen nicht mein ... einziger Gast bist?“

Oha! „Dann ist das zwischen euch _auch_ was Ernstes?“

„Ja.“ Herbert nickte und wirkte für einen kurzen Moment fast ein ganz kleines bisschen verlegen, was extrem selten vorkam. „Also anfangs war es das nicht, da haben wir nur in regelmäßigen Abständen ...“

„Lalalala, wir wollen keine Details hören!“

„Ich freue mich für Sie, Herr Thiel.“

„Ich ... freu mich auch für dich, Vaddern. Und natürlich stört es mich nicht, wenn sie auch kommt.“ Na jaa, ein bisschen seltsam fand er den Gedanken schon, Weihnachten mit der Klemm zu verbringen. Er musste das Ganze auch wahrscheinlich erst einmal in Ruhe ein wenig sacken lassen, war alles gerade etwas viel, aber er freute sich wirklich für seinen Vater.

„Vielleicht sind wir ja sogar zu viert übermorgen?“ Herbert schielte zu Boerne rüber.

„Ähm, Vaddern, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ...“

„Ich komme gerne, danke für die Einladung.“

Oh! Er hatte ja befürchtet, das könnte Boerne vielleicht noch zu früh sein oder so. Das mit ihnen war ja noch _sehr_ frisch, so frisch, dass er das noch gar nicht komplett realisiert hatte.  
Vaddern, Frau Klemm, Boerne und er. Na, DAS konnte ja was werden.

„Ich lass euch jetzt mal wieder allein.“

„Auf wiedersehen, Herr Thiel. Und danke nochmal für die Einladung.“

„Tschüss, Vaddern.“

„Tschüss, Jungs. Und tut nichts, was Wilhelmine und ich nicht auch ...“

„Vaddern!“

Als Thiel am nächsten Tag wach wurde, brummte sein Schädel. Aus dem Nachttisch wühlte er ein Taschentuch heraus und erwischte sogar ein unbenutztes. Er putzte sich die verstopfte Nase, dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken, schaute zur Decke und ließ den vergangenen Tag kurz in seinem Kopf Revue passieren, bis Boerne seinen Kopf zur Tür rein steckte.

„Guten Morgen, Frank.“

„Morgen, Boerne.“ _Schön, dass du hier bist. Schön, dass ich nicht alleine bin,_ fügte er noch schnell in Gedanken hinzu.

„Auch wenn dir Kaffee höchstwahrscheinlich wesentlich lieber gewesen wäre, habe ich dir jetzt erst einmal einen Tee gekocht.“

Er musste lachen. „Guckst du etwa deshalb so ... ernst?“

„Nein ...“ Boerne räusperte sich.

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?“

„Nun ja, ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir die Tatsache, dass ich gerade, ohne dich vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen, einen Blick in deinen Briefkasten geworfen habe.“

„Und??“ Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide. „War was drin??“

Boerne lächelte.

Während er aufsprang, lächelte er zurück, und dann musste er Boerne erst einmal fest in den Arm nehmen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen wundervolle und friedliche Weihnachtstage! ♥


End file.
